


Not prepared

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Necrophilia, Other, Warcraft Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not prepared

It was a really hot day in Outland. Not that Illidan would care about the weather, he was the fearless Lord Of Shadows. But ventilate Black Temple was impossible, whenever you opened door, there was pack of angry orcs trying to get in. One would think they’re annihilated now.  
Everyone was slowly getting off layers of their clothes. For Illidan, who was always lightly clothed, getting a layer off meant walking around naked. Not that it mattered, since he was only one in the room. And chambers. Also this part of the temple. He should probably get a guard or something..  
He was alone. Not counting the remains of people. And one particular remain of certain orc warlock. He looked at it. And he was sure, it looked back.  
Gul’dan was thr most powerful orc of all times, it would be shame is someone just grabbed his skull and _fucked it_.   
Illidan took the skull into his hand. It was cold. Maybe if he had more of those, he could cool the room.  
,,Well, well, well.. The famous orc warlock, incarnated Darkness himself.” Ew. He shouldn’t be thinking about Darkness now, it’s weird.  
He reached for his cock and gave it a few strokes, thinking of random tits. Once it was hard, he grabbed the skull with his free hand. Closer to his cock it was, more he felt like stopping. The skull was.. really cold. But nothing could stop Illidan, he walked on the top of Frozen Thorne and fought a fucking Lich King shirtless and now he’s gonnA FUCK A SK **ULL**.  
His put his cock through an eyeball and moved the skull. It didn’t go as easy as he imagined, he had to be keep stroking himself. But it was fully worth it. Not because the pleasure, it was quite fine, but because the of the satisfaction. Fucking a skull of once so powerful man, who can’t do a shit to stop him now. (It of course has nothing to do with the fact that Illidan’s last attempt to cure his ego ended with his chest ripped open.)  
He closed his eyes, his moans escorted with his cock tapping on the inside of the skull. He made sure whole Outland would hear his groan as he came inside on it.  
He was almost regretting no one saw the shame of Gul’dan’s. Or did they?  
He opened his eyes. And there he was a fucking Akama of all people in the Temple. Standing by the door. On the other hand who would miss him? One drainer less in the world. Illidan was fully prepared to take this sacrifice, when Akama started to run. Illidan could catch him if he wanted. But it wasn’t worth it. He can kill him next time they meet.  
If Illidan payed more attention to which direction Akama ran, he would notice it was a very weird choice of direction. Almost as if he ran to the dungeons..


End file.
